The Bully
by Peachy-Author
Summary: A new kid in school is picking on Annabeth, who doesn't tell anybody what's wrong. When she doesn't want to go to school anymore, will she finally tell to get the whole thing straightened out? One-shot!


(A/N: Okay, here's a one-shot that was requested by **edger230**. Hope you like it!)

It was a nice morning in the city of Petropolis. Today was also the first day of school. Let's go see what's going on at Dudley and Kitty's house right now.

Over at Dudley and Kitty's house, George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth were in their room, getting dressed for school. They talked as they got ready.

"Refresh my memory. What grade are we starting today?" asked Summer.

"We're starting 3rd grade, remember?" George said.

"I wonder what 3rd grade is gonna be like." Annabeth said.

"I hope it's not too difficult." said Molly.

"Let's get ready to go." Max said.

So they got dressed, made their beds, and raced downstairs for breakfast. Dudley and Kitty were already fixing breakfast, and Logan (A/N: Read "Family Expansion" to find out where Logan came in. Logan is also 3 years old in this story.) was watching "Sesame Street". Naturally, the kids watched that until they heard Dudley yell, "Kids! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" the kids said, hurrying into the dining room.

After breakfast, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids hopped into the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and after George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth were dropped off at school, Dudley and Kitty took Logan to Peg's house, and then they went to work.

Later that day, the kids were at school, and they were having a rather easy time. Today wasn't so bad after all. That is, until the kids had some free time.

Some boy in class asked Annabeth why she was staying close to 4 kids in particular.

"They're members of my adoptive family." Annabeth told him.

"So you're... an _orphan_?" that kid asked.

"I was an orphan until I got adopted." Annabeth replied.

"Not technically. You're still an orphan." the kid said, and he proceeded to tease her about it. (A/N: He didn't tease Max about it, because he didn't know that Max had been an orphan.) Annabeth told him to stop, but he kept it up. He kept at it until the bell rang at the end of the day. (A/N: No, it's not a villain's child that was teasing her. Those kids know better, and they're very friendly.)

"Boy, am I glad that the first day is over." said Annabeth.

"Is that because it's stressful?" Molly asked.

"Yup, that's why." Annabeth lied.

Dudley and Kitty arrived to pick up the kids, and Annabeth was happy to see them.

"How was school?" Kitty asked as the kids jumped into the car.

"It was okay." said Annabeth.

"Just okay?" Dudley asked.

"It was a pretty good day." said Max.

Then Dudley and Kitty drove to Peg's house to pick up Logan, and he was happy to see his siblings again.

"Logan, you're lucky you don't have to go to school." Annabeth whispered to Logan as she hugged him.

"I missed you, too." said Logan, returning the hug.

For several weeks, Annabeth was constantly teased by that kid, but she didn't tell anyone about it, because she thought she could get that kid to stop. (A/N: I got teased a lot when I was a kid, so I know how she feels, only I got teased because of my interests. Some kids can be real cruel.)

One Monday morning, when Dudley and Kitty told the kids that it was time to get up and get ready for school, Annabeth said, "I don't wanna go to school."

"Why?" asked Kitty, going over to Annabeth's bed.

"No special reason." Annabeth replied.

"Sweetie, there's a reason for everything. What is it?" Kitty asked.

"(sigh) Okay. There's this boy that's picking on me..." Annabeth said.

"Some boy is picking on you at school? Let me at him!" Dudley said.

"Dudley, let me handle this." Kitty said to her husband. To Annabeth, she asked, "Why is he picking on you?"

"Because I'm an orphan." Annabeth responded, not looking at her adoptive mother.

"What?" shouted her siblings (even Logan was there, being held by Dudley).

"When did the teasing start?" George asked.

"The first day of school." Annabeth replied, looking sad.

Dudley walked over to Annabeth's bed, and he handed Logan to Kitty before pulling Annabeth onto his lap.

"Didn't you tell the teacher?" Dudley asked.

"No. I figured I could stop him on my own. But I can't." Annabeth whimpered, hiding her face in Dudley's strong chest. Dudley rubbed her back in a comforting way, hoping to calm her down. He hated seeing his children upset.

"Well, the teacher is there to help you. And unless you tell the teacher what's wrong, then you don't get help." said Kitty.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. We'll be right by your side." Summer assured her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Annabeth said.

When the kids were dropped off at school today, Annabeth was nervous about telling the teacher about that kid, but her siblings were right by her side. She finally told the teacher about that kid, and the teacher promised to straighten him out.

When that kid walked in, the teacher took him outside and gave him a good talking-to. And when the teacher and that kid walked back into the room, they walked over to Annabeth's desk, and the teacher said to that kid, "Say it."

"I'm sorry I teased you about being an orphan." the kid said.

"Apology accepted. Just don't do that anymore." Annabeth told him.

"He won't, 'cause if he does, I'll send him to the principal's office." the teacher said. School was much easier today, mainly because that kid didn't tease Annabeth anymore.

"How was school?" Kitty asked the kids that day.

"A lot better. That kid isn't going to pick on me anymore, 'cause he'll go to the principal if he does." said Annabeth.

"Yup. Now school is nice again." said Max.

The End

I hope this was good. Please review, but DON'T flame me!


End file.
